All Summer Long
by artanimelover
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for nearly two years now, and he decides to take her to the lake for their aniversery. Song by Kid Rock. Charicters by Rumiko Takahashi. One Shot by Artanimelover.  Review Please.


1**All Summer Long**

**(Song by Kid Rock)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song All Summer Long or the Inuyasha Characters, I do however own this story. Steal it and die.**

Inuyasha sighed contentedly as he sat in the bed of the black 96 ford truck with his girlfriend. They were parked under a tree at the lake, watching the sunset together after a long day of playing in the water. Kid Rock playing in the back ground so loud that it shook the brown beer bottle that they each held.

_It was 1989,_

_My thoughts were short, _

_My hair was long,_

_Caught somewhere between a boy and man._

_She was seventeen, _

_and she was far from in-between,_

_It was summer time in northern Michigan._

Inuyasha turned to his girlfriend of two years and smiled. "They're playing our song."

Kagome grinned up at him and cuddled closer to his chest. "I've noticed."

_Splashing through the sand bar,_

_Talking by the camp fire,_

_It's the simple things in life_

_Like when and where._

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and smiled when he received a small peck on the cheek for the simple action.

They went to the same highschool together. Inuyasha was a senior, and Kagome a Junior. They even had the same classes. But it wasn't until Kagome was a sophomore, that Inuyasha and her started dating. And now, exactly two years later, on their anniversary, Inuyasha had something he was absolutely dying to tell her.

_We didn't have no internet,_

_But man I never will forget,_

_The way the moonlight shined_

_Upon her hair._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk playing on the ends of his lips as he watched her emotional caramel orbs turn on him.

"Hnn?" She looked up at him with an innocently curious expression that sent his nerves into hyper-drive.

"I love you."

_And we were trying different things,_

_and we were smoking funny things,_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song._

Kagome's half empty bottle dropped to her lap and her eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle,_

_Not thinking bout tomorrow,_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama_

_All Summer Long._

Inuyasha nodded, smirking at the surprise written all over her heart shaped face.

Kagome gulped. "I-I love you too... Inuyasha."

_Watching wall eye from the dock,_

_Watching waves roll off the rocks,_

_She'll forever hold a spot_

_Inside my soul._

With that, Inuyasha's smirk widened, and he used the arm around her shoulders to pull her in for a beer flavored kiss, his other hand resting on her damp jean short covered hip. He remembered them playing in the water, remembered her taking off her blue tank top to reveal the black bikini top riddled with red hibiscus flowers.

_We'd blister in the sun,_

_Couldn't wait for night to come,_

_To hit the sand and play some_

_Rock and Roll._

They pulled apart and Inuyasha took another swig from his beer. He didn't taste it as the liquid rolled down his throat, didn't even want to take a drink and wash her flavor from his mouth, but the kiss had made him slightly parched.

He grinned when he watched her gulp down a drink from the bottle she had only been sipping before.

_While we were trying different things,_

_And we were smoking different things,_

_Making love out by the lake to our_

_Favorite song._

They watched the sunset for a moment longer before Inuyasha felt the need for another kiss, this one deeper, as he used the arm around her shoulders to pull her as close to him as he could without crushing the girl with his hanue strength.

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle,_

_Not thinking bout tomorrow,_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama_

_All Summer Long._

"This has been the best summer of my life." Kagome whispered against his lips. Giving him another peck, She pulled away only enough to cuddle into his side, tucking her head under his chin and watching the last of the sun rays disappear behind the tree's.

_Now nothing seems as strange,_

_as when the leaves begin to change,_

_Or how we thought those days would never end._

_Sometimes I'll hear that song,_

_and I'll start to sing along,_

_And think man, I'd love to_

_See that girl again._

"Yeah." Inuyasha pulled her closer. "To bad it has to end."

He heard Kagome's sigh. "Yeah... But you said your going to take a year long break before going to college. And I've only got one year left of school. So we've still got a long while before anything really has to change."

Inuyasha smiled softly at the moon now rising in the sky. He wondered what she'd say if she knew he was only postponing college so that she could catch up. She'd probably tell him to go on ahead, that with the grades he gets, she'd catch up to him in no time. With or without him waiting.

_And we were trying different things,_

_and we were smoking funny things,_

_Making love out by the lake to our_

_Favorite song._

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle,_

_Not thinking bout tomorrow,_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama,_

_All Summer Long._

The song was ending, and Inuyasha needed to get his girlfriend back to her house before her curfew. He was sad that today was ending... But he contented himself in knowing that after Kagome graduated, he'd ask her to marry him. And then it'd never have to end again.

_We were trying different things,_

_We were smoking funny things,_

_Making love out by the lake to our_

_Favorite song._

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle,_

_Not thinking bout tomorrow,_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama,_

_All Summer Long_

With another contented sigh, Inuyasha relaxed against the back of his truck, his girlfriend tucked in the crook of his arm, a now empty bottle of beer in his hand as he listened to Kagome sing the last few lyrics to their song. " Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long."


End file.
